Rox
Rox, also known as Rox Pictures and sometimes stylized in all caps, is an independent Canadian Robloxian mass media company created by Jonathanroxcp. ROX operates The Jonathanroxcp Show, ROBLOX's #1 daytime talk show; and RPN, the first music television station on ROBLOX. ROX Pictures specializes in creating Robloxian versions of IRL entertainment television networks. ROX Pictures is known for creating quality content. History The first video from RoxMuvees was uploaded June 6, 2009 on jonathanroxcp's original YouTube channel. RoxMuvees produced short comedy ROBLOX clips until April 2010. With the launch of The Jonathanroxcp Show, RoxMuvees was relaunched as ROX Pictures. The Jonathanroxcp Show made its first appearance on the last official RoxMuvees clip The Wand. Jonathan took the ROBLOX television industry by storm as one of the most realistic television studios ever built and played a big role in the relaunch of ROX Pictures since it was the first show to be part of ROX. More shows were later partnered with ROX, which helped launch of the ROX Pictures Network. In May 2013, The Jonathanroxcp Show, which has since become the network's flagship show, and the most popular Robloxian talk show, went out of production. The Jonathanroxcp Show is still ROX's most famous asset. ROX's headquarters were originally located backstage of The Jonathanroxcp Show. Construction for a new building began in May 2013 before the Jonathan Show came to an end. RPN changed to a music station format in June 2013 and ROX officially began operating from its new building in August 2013. On August 15, 2013, music countdown show'' Today's Top 5 '' premiered on RPN, being the first show created at the new RPN studios at the ROX Pictures Headquarters. As of April 27, 2018, ROX is exploring format revamps across all ROX properties to prepare for a possible transition from the legacy Ustream platform to the more modern game-oriented platform Twitch. In 2019, after temporarily leaving ROBLOX, jonathanroxcp returned and began the process of restructuring Rox and reviving it's networks. Current projects include a ROBLOX adaptation of Today, as well as a currently unnamed news series for City. Operations ROX Pictures is the parent company of the following channels: *'RPN', the first teen-based network and music station on ROBLOX *'City', a broadcast television network *'RSN', a sports network * MTV, an entertainment brand using the same name and branding from ViacomCBS Headquarters The ROX Pictures headquarters, located across the ROX Pictures Studios, are designed to be one of the most advanced and innovative media complexes on ROBLOX. The building is the home to channels RPN, City, and RSN. The ground level of the building houses multiple studios including two separate street front studios with giant glass sliding partitions that can be opened to the streets. The street front studio that is nearest the street corner belongs to RPN, while the second has had multiple changes over the years. The headquarters are attached via a bridge to a separate building, Digital Centre 2, home of additional ROX operations, mainly RSN. Renovations On March 23, 2018, major renovations and upgrades began inside the main ROX building. On February 10, 2019, the building was updated with active construction. Digital Space 2, while not complete, became open to the public revealing a new studio for SportsCentre. On the lower level, RSN's street-front studio was removed. RPN's studio has also gone dark. On the second floor, the markings for roTalk have been removed. Across the street, ROX began construction for a new building. It was later announced that the building will serve as the offices of ROX News and ROX Pictures' first new series since 2013, Today, based on the morning show of the same name. Building tenants Ground floor Current Past Second floor Current Past Bridged building: Digital Centre 2 Current Category:Television corporations